


The 13 Days of Marvelmas

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader celebrates Christmas, Reader-Insert, a few years ago, but i wanted to bring it back!, happy holidays, wholesome holiday activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr and Wattpad in December of 2016.The Avengers are always busy, but that doesn't mean the team can't celebrate the holidays! Every day up until Christmas, you have something planned in festive activities to get every member of the team to get into the holiday spirit.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 7





	1. December 13 - Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is one of my favorite series I think I have ever written. It's fluff-filled, platonic, and I love holiday activities. I am starting to upload everything from my Wattpad and Tumblr onto Ao3, and I thought, might as well start with my Marvelmas series! Since this series is intended to take place on 13 days, I will be uploading them every day until Christmas (like I did when it first came out)! 
> 
> In this, the reader is the same age as the Maximoff's and I used Christmas as what the reader celebrates because that is what I celebrate and I didn't want to try other holidays only to get it wrong. I apologize if this makes for any problems with reading, but I hope you have a good holiday season: no matter what you celebrate!
> 
> Side note, this was written four years ago, and while my writing style has changed and evolved into being more detailed, I love this fic too much. So if you're used to my writing now, it may be a bit different!

"I just, don't understand," Peter groaned, throwing his hands on his forehead.

"Is it math? Trust me, kiddo, not many people do," You shrugged, sitting next to the kid.

Peter was shocked to see you. "W-what are you doing here?"

You raised your eyebrow with a small laugh. "You missed training today; I figured you either said 'screw you (Y/N),' or you were doing something important. I decided I might as well see what you were up to."

"Oh, midterms," He told you, and you saw the stacks of papers thrown all around the room, "They're stressing me out."

"It's the middle of the night!" You whisper-yelled. It was true, you found Peter surrounded by books at passed one in the morning. "You should have come to practice to hit something; it definitely would have helped you calm down a bit," You nodded.

Peter covered his eyes again. "Yeah," He started, "Do you know what this means?"

You took the paper from Peter, and your eyes widened as you read the things the school was trying to teach him. "Um," You started, "Yeah, I have no idea."

"You're such a help," Peter pulled out another binder.

"Oh, I can help with this!" You jumped.

\---

You're only a few years older than Peter, but that didn't mean you were his friend any less. You two got along well and could be pretty crazy, which you found funny. When you first became friends, it was because you were the one to train him. Granted, he was awkward at first, as you were one of the people Peter had never met, but you made fast friends.

From what you heard, Peter was quiet and shy at school. You knew he was having trouble understanding some things his teacher assigned, and it was freaking him out. He said he would talk to his teacher, but you were almost positive he wouldn't talk to them.

You texted him to look for your car, as you were going to take him to the facility for emergency training. The truth was actually that you were going to get him to talk to his teacher, help him with his work, then maybe order a pizza. You had no actual intention of training, not today at least.

You sat in your car, waiting for Peter to come out of school. You smiled when you saw him, ready to beep the horn to scare him, but when you saw the boys behind him picking on him, your smiled vanished.

Peter saw your car, but didn't look at you for a second. Cracking your window open, you tried to hear what the boys were saying. They were making you mad as you heard the names Peter was getting called and how they were annoying him by poking his shoulders and hitting his bags.

"Hey, Peter!" You smiled once you got out of the car, "So, do you want pizza or burgers?" You asked.

"Hi, (Y/N)," Peter sighed, a frown still on his face, "It's okay, we can just go work."

You nodded and put your hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm feeling pizza. Oh! Tony asked me to get him some coffee on the way home."

"And a shot of what?" Peter added, his smile finally coming back.

"Something he's already got. We just have to get the coffee," You nodded. "Get in the car, _kid_."

Peter walked around to the passenger's side of the car and sat next to you. "Shoo," You said to the boys who were watching you and Peter.

"Why did you do that?" Peter groaned.

"Honestly, the only reason I came here was to get you to talk to your teacher. Did you?" You asked, only getting a shrug in response. "Okay then, we'll get Bruce's help. But why didn't I know about what's going on at school?"

"Because I'm handling it," Peter told you.

\---

"I thought the facility would be more festive," Peter nodded as he threw his bags onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" You asked, "FRIDAY, tell Tony we have his coffee."

"I _mean_ that it's less than twenty days until Christmas and you guys don't even have a tree," Peter shrugged.

Tony ran into the room where you and Peter stood. "Thanks, guys, don't break anything!" Tony had shouted before he went to run away.

"Hold on, Stark," You called after him, making him stop and almost trip. "Why aren't we decorated for Christmas?" You raised your eyebrow.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know. We're all a bit busy, I guess," He told you, "Speaking of, I have to get back to work on this new suit. Don't bother me!" And he ran out of the room before you could speak again.

You turned to Peter. "Alright, let's make the Avengers more festive," You nodded.

Peter laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, let's go hack into FRIDAY and only make her play the holiday stations. Then, we're going to make a list of what to do with the other Avengers to make sure everyone is excited about the season!" You jumped up, getting excited for yourself.

"Do you think you could get Tony to throw a holiday party?" Peter smiled as he followed you to your room.

"Tony does love a good party," You nodded, "I totally will get him to throw one, don't worry."

Peter smiled, "So, how are you planning on getting everyone ready for the holidays?"

You looked down at the piece of paper sitting in front of you. After jotting down names of people you needed to be with, and a few ideas of activities you could do with them. Of course, there were a few empty places after some names, but you would come up with something eventually.

"Hold on, Christmas caroling with Bucky?" Peter laughed at your list, "You think he's actually going to do that?"

"He can either do that, or I'll cry," You pointed out, making Peter laugh with a nod.

"Can we go talk to FRIDAY?" Peter smirked, ready to completely mess with Tony's playlist.

You jumped out of your bed and ran down the hallway, Peter following. Once you found out Tony wasn't in his lab, it was a clear shot to FRIDAY. You, being the smart person you are, knew exactly how to get into FRIDAY. That, and, Tony showed you because you are the only person he trusts with this stuff and if anything were to happen, you could shut her down.

"Hello, FRIDAY," You smiled and began to type things into her code, Peter watching intensely from behind you. "Play Tony's playlist," You called out.

You waited for a second, staring at Peter. And as soon as _All I Want For Christmas_ started playing, the two of you jumped up in cheer. "He's so gonna kill us!" Peter laughed.

"Oh well, it's the holiday season, there has to be a rule about who he can and cannot kill," You reasoned.

"And you two are off that list!" Tony shouted, running towards you when he saw FRIDAY's codes open. "Hey, I like this song."


	2. December 14 - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Steve is the victim of holiday cheer! Have fun decorating the facility :)

"Have you seen Steve?" You asked everyone you passed by. You told him yesterday you needed to see him today, but he was acting like he didn't want to see you. It wasn't about anything bad! He was just the first person on your list, which meant you were supposed to be putting up a tree with him.

You passed by Tony's lab, which reminded you to talk to him. When you walked in, you recognized the song playing as _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ , making you smile. "Enjoying what we did to FRIDAY?" You smirked when you made Tony jump at your voice.

"It's not so bad," He admitted, "Maybe we really needed some holiday cheer around here," He started. "Since the world has been in so much trouble lately, it's nice to take a break every once in a while, and the holidays is the right time to do it."

You nodded, agreeing with him. "I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" Tony responded, picking up a mug from his desk and taking a drink from it.

"Peter and I came up with an idea yesterday on how to get everyone into the spirit. And I was hoping that on Christmas, you could throw a big party?" Your voice raised at the end of your question.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Tony shrugged, "I'll make some calls."

"Thank you!" You jumped, a smile in the middle of your face. "Oh, and also, have you seen Steve?"

"Yeah, he's in storage looking for Christmas decorations. Honestly, I thought you were with him," Tony laughed.

"Thanks!" You shouted and ran out of the room, hopefully to get to storage before Steve left.

You rushed down and smiled when you found out Steve was still sorting through things. "I was wondering when you would get here," He laughed, "Here, hold this."

You grabbed the random small box handed to you. "How did you know?"

"I went into your room to find you and your list of people was sitting on your bed. When I saw "decorate the whole shebang" I knew what our 'meeting' was for," Steve confessed. "I'm glad someone decided to take it upon themselves to get us in the spirit; you're going to do great!"

"Thanks?" You laughed, helping him take things out of the Christmas section of storage.

"But really, caroling with Bucky?" Steve grinned, acting like it was the craziest idea you could have.

"Yes! He definitely needs to be in the spirit, and a few months ago he said he would never sing for me. So now, I'm forcing him. If he doesn't carol with me, I'll cry," You reasoned.

"Oh, yeah, he won't let you cry. Good plan."

\---

You had FRIDAY play your new playlist filled with festive music as you and Steve hung ornaments on the tree. Part of you wanted to be a child and put ornaments anywhere you pleased, but the other part wanted you to be _aesthetic_ and make the tree look nice.

"Who cares if it looks professional? It's all about the fun, (Y/N), it's going to look nice no matter what," Steve told you, and you got much more into decorating when it didn't matter.

You and Steve danced randomly to the holiday music playing, laughing at each other about how goofy they looked. "Oh look," You picked up two bulbs, "One that says (Y/N), and one that says Tony. Hmm, (Y/N) should go higher on the tree, because the name Tony sucks," You reasoned with yourself, making Steve laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" The voice of Wanda entered the room with a confused smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Wanda," Steve gestured her over to you two, "We're decorating for Christmas!"

Wanda admired your tree. "Wow, I haven't celebrated in so long. I haven't had many people _to_ celebrate with," She shrugged.

"Well, then it is a good thing you're on my list!" You cheered.

"List? What do you mean?"

"(Y/N) is trying to get the team into the spirit, so, to do that, there is a list of everyone's names and some with activities," Steve explained for you.

"Yeah, and you're on the list!"

Wanda smiled. "Can I have a hint to what I'm doing?"

You shuffled your feet, a nervous laugh making itself present. "Well, I actually don't have one for you yet; honestly, I don't have one for most people."

"Oh that's all right, I'm sure we will come up with something!" You smiled when Wanda was so optimistic. "I have to go decorate my room!" She jumped up, and yelled a quick 'bye' before leaving.

You looked to Steve with a laugh. "You're doing a good thing here, (Y/N)," Steve told you and put the last ornament on the tree.

You smiled at the sweet comment, then at the tree. "It looks great!"

"It's not done," Steve walked to another part of the room. "See, when I found out we were decorating a tree, I decided we needed a unique ornament because those yearly new ornaments are a cool tradition. So, I went into town and found this," Steve handed the ornament box to you.

"This is great," You laughed when you opened the box. It was a silver ornament with a _very specific_ "A" with a circle around it; your team's logo.

With a big smile on your face, you gladly hung the new ornament on the tree. You let Steve have the honor of putting the star on top, and it gave the whole room a new feel.

There was still a bunch of tubs that had been untouched, holding random decorations. Steve raced you to the tubs, and the both of you grabbed as many things as you could carry, putting them where you saw fit. The decorations included snowmen, Santas, fake snow, garland, lights, and a nativity scene. The room was _much_ more festive when you and Steve were done.

But it wasn't just that room you two worked on, you put garland and lights in the hallway as well, attaching it to the wall. You two also spent hours putting lights up around others doors to their bedrooms. "You think Nat is in the spirit? No? Lights for her!" You called out.

Once you were finished and out of energy, you and Steve both collapsed on the couch. It was a long day, but boy, it was worth it. The base didn't look plain anymore; it actually looked like it was ready for Christmas.

"Who punched Santa and made him throw up Christmas?" A deep voice yelled as they entered the main room.

"That was me," You raised your hand and tilted your head to see it was Sam who walked in.

"You went a little overboard," He walked to the couch to find Steve with you, "Did you help with this?"

"Of course I did, it was for (Y/N)'s plan to get us in the spirit," Steve sighed, he seemed as if he were almost asleep.

"What?"

"Don't worry; you'll get your turn. Just enjoy the beauty of the base. We spent all day on this!" You gestured around.

"I am _not_ helping you clean it up," Sam went to walk out of the room.

"Shit! I didn't think about that," You groaned at how annoying it was going to be. But the frown went away when you had the _most genius_ idea; you would ask Wanda to help use her powers to put it all away! It would be a piece of cake. Smirking at Sam because of your idea, he rolled his eyes and walked out.

"We did good, Steve, gimme some," You put your hand out for a high-five, only to get a groan back. "Wow, some super-soldier."


	3. December 15 - Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go Christmas shopping with Nastaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a boo-boo. I thought they were posting but instead I was saving them as drafts :0. Uploading all the ones I messed up now and we will be back to our regularly scheduled program tomorrow!

You slept passed your alarm on accident. Yesterday, with all the running around the huge base, you were exhausted by the time you went to bed. Steve was too, but he didn't have another person to meet up with today.

Luckily, you had a half hour before you had to find Natasha; your victim for the day. So you rushed to get ready to leave the base, hoping she wouldn't forget. You threw on a comfortable outfit and left as quick as possible, getting to the meeting spot with barely any time to spare.

"You good?" Natasha laughed when she saw you run in.

"Yeah, just thought I was late!"

With Natasha snickering, you knew something was up. "What?" You asked.

"I knew you were going to sleep in, I mean, look at this place!" She gestured around to all the decorations. "So, I set your clock forward an hour to make sure you would be here before planned. Plus, I'm really curious about what we're doing," She admitted.

"Natasha!" You scolded, but laughing. It was a good idea, as you did end up sleeping in much longer than you planned. "Don't do it again, but, we're going Christmas shopping."

"Shopping? Uh, why?" She gave a confused look.

You grinned. "We both need to get out of the base and have some calming shopping," You determined, "Plus, we need to buy gifts for everyone!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I haven't done that already?"

"Becuase I know," You crossed your arms, getting a nod in response to what you said. "Now, stop complaining and let's go."

You grabbed her hand and pulled her up, making her follow you out to the cars. You told her you would drive and took one of Tony's cars. Turning on the holiday station in the car, you started to scream along to the song that was on. Natasha couldn't resist it, and joined in on the scream-singing with you. 

You drove to the mall, ready to get everyone gifts. You were behind on your shopping, so at least you had someone to do it with you, which was nice. It made going out in the cold much more bearable.

"Toy store or clothes store?" You asked, contemplating which would be a better choice for your team members.

"I feel like if we buy toys, they'll find it funnier. And then we can buy everyone a more 'serious' gift," Natasha nodded. "Toys are more fun, let's go there."

"What if we got Tony a set of Avengers action figures?" You smirked as the two of you walked into the popular and surprisingly less crowded store. That's what happens when you go on a Thursday while school is still in session.

"I bet he would love them, probably more than any other present anyone could get him," Natasha nodded, sound much more serious about getting Tony some action figures.

"We splitting up?" You turned to her as she admired the colorful store.

"In a half hour, bring back whatever you can find to make a good present for anyone on the team. Go!" Natasha shouted, and both of you took off running in different directions.

You started to think about your team members and how each of them differed. There were so many different personalities in one group; it was kind of insane how everyone managed to get along most of the time. 

Thinking about Bucky, you grabbed a Nerf Gun, which seemed to follow his personality well. You had a few ideas for some of your team, but the other half appeared to be much harder to buy for. You were going to have to act on your gut feeling when it got to them, but this was going to be more of a challenge than you first suspected.

The half hour went by quick. Given, it was only a half hour, but you still struggled. You bought everything without showing Natasha, as she did the same. Your gifts were hidden in the many bags you held, and went outside to meet Natasha. She suggested lunch; then you could laugh about what each other got.

The two of you ended up at some random restaurant nearby. It also wasn't too busy, and it was easy to hear one another, which meant it was the perfect place to show your funny gifts. Well, except for the one you got for each other.

"I got Clint a Barbie; he's been wanting one every since Lila started talking about them," Natasha started, "So I got him one!"

"How thoughtful, Nat," You laughed, "I mean, I got him a Lego set, but yours is so much better!" You cheered. "I got Cap a toy motorcycle."

"That's a good one too, I got him an Iron Man figure," She grinned. "We are so good at this!"

"Oh, just the best! We're going to have the best presents there that every other present will never reach our level of expertise," You threw your hands up, speaking _fancy_ , like a voice Tony would mimic you with.

More of the gifts consisted of getting Tony a toy science set so he could build his engineering skills, a bird plush for Sam, and a toy Mjolnir for Thor so everyone could be worthy. Loki was staying in the Avengers Base, as he's trying to better his habits, so you even got him a gift. It included a Black Widow Halloween costume, as Natasha has warned him many times that if he touches any of her stuff, he's dead. There have been many threats made; all coming from Natasha.

"So, do you think we have to get everyone other presents? Or will the toys cut it?" You asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Honestly, I think the toys will do it. Everyone is going to get everyone "normal" presents, so why not throw some fun into the mix?" Natasha reasoned.

"That sounds like a perfect plan. You're going to love what I got you, and if you don't, I'm going to make you love it. Because I do," You smirked, knowing saying that would annoy her.

"You can't just tell me that then not let me know what you got me!" She yelled at you.

"You only have to wait ten days, don't worry!" You cried out, a hint of laughter in your voice.

"(Y/N), I am a trained assassin who can injure you, to the point of which you do not want to know, with one touch; do not try me," Natasha threatened.

"New flash, Nat, I'm a trained assassin too and probably know what trick you're referring to, so let's not try that. Now, want to use Tony's money for lunch or what?" You held up Tony's credit card, making Natasha laugh and nod her head. He would probably be mad at you for taking it, but who could get angry when you got him a science kit?


	4. December 16 - Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink hot cocoa and watch movies with Thor!

_"Everyone, we are gathered here today to honor the person who saved the world!" The person standing in the middle of the room called, "(Y/N) (L/N)!"_

_Miles of cheers came at your name. The people loved you; you saved the world your amazing device! You had awards, and ceremonies, all in your honor. You did it all by yourself, too, it was unbelievable!_

_That's how you knew it was a dream; you couldn't do it alone. You're part of a team; you wouldn't be able to do it yourself!_

_You were now in control of the dream, and all your friends suddenly appeared from what you were thinking. They were all just, in the wrong outfits. Somehow, your mind gave your dream the message that you wanted to see your team dressed in the different suits. Granted, it was hilarious, but it was also confusing the hell out of you._

_You gave yourself wings and the power to hold Thor's hammer, which he was not too happy about. "(Y/N)!" He shouted at you, making you laugh. "(Y/N)!" He yelled again._

_"What?" You mumbled._

"(Y/N)!" Thor yelled, making your eyes shoot open. He was standing over your bed, trying to wake you.

"Thor, what in the hell are you doing? What time is it?" You groggily rubbed your eyes, looking around the dark room.

"I am unaware," Thor sat down at the end of your bed, "But you're awake!"

"I guess I am now," You sighed, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"I cannot fall asleep, and I am not tired, I figured you were the best one to help!"

"And you mean...?" You laughed, confused as to why Thor actually came to you.

Thor sat there, staring into space (or, at your wall), before he answered. He sighed, "I need the chocolate of heat!"

"Hot chocolate?" You shook your head at his silly wording. "Why do you want that all of the sudden?"

"Because it is delicious! Miss Maximoff made some yesterday whilst you were out. I fell in love!" He yelled out, making you jump and probably causing a few others to wake up while he was at it.

"With what, Wanda or the drink?" You raised an eyebrow, making Thor chuckle. "Also, you need to calm down. Seriously, you're going to wake someone up and get in trouble. It's the middle of the night!"

"I'm aware," Thor nodded, "I'm begging, (Y/N), I need this drink."

Groaning, you stood up, giving into Thor's pleading. "You have to promise you'll let me and everyone else in the base after I do this for you, okay?"

"Understood, now, come on!" Thor shouted, grabbed your hand, and pulled you out of your room to head to the kitchen.

Thor started mumbling random thoughts that came into his head as he watched you make the special drink. You were half asleep, and honestly mostly focusing on not burning yourself and not breaking anything. It was hard to listen to Thor; he just went _on and on_ about stuff you barely understood.

You had an entire day planned for what you would do with Thor, which luckily, happened to be today. You could just count this as your celebration time, and after you were done making the hot chocolate, you could put on some Christmas movies to watch with the strange god. Plus, you could take Thor's day activities and save it for someone who either needed more to do, or didn't have anything in their spot at all. At least it all worked out!

"What do you mean _list_?" Thor asked when you tried to explain why all of the sudden you wanted to stay up.

"It doesn't matter. But now, you can have all the hot chocolate you want if you watch these movies with me and get excited for holidays!" You smiled, starting on the second cup of hot chocolate for yourself.

"Then make me a few more, I love movies!" A huge smile appeared on Thor's face; ready to watch any movie you picked out.

Going with a classic, you chose Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer. Then following it was Frosty The Snowman, and A Charlie Brown Christmas. Thor was amused by all of them, loving each story.

"We have a decoration with a shiny red lightbulb!" Thor lit up after the first movie.

You nodded, completely forgetting about that. "Yeah, Steve and I set that up outside the other day."

"If it snows, we are making a man of snow!"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?"

"Can we get a little tree instead of the big tree?"

"Why not both?" You smirked, and in response, Thor pointed at you with his jaw dropped like it was the most genius thing you've ever said. 

Since there was extra time, and neither of you were anywhere close to falling asleep, you began to flip through the TV. There would be a million different holiday specials on, or some cheesy holiday movie playing. And you were right, both of them were. You watched your favorite shows special, then chose a random movie that Thor thought he would enjoy. And as it turns out, you fell asleep before you could find out if Thor did like the movie.

"What are you doing?" You jumped up when you heard a yell. Your eyes shot open to find Thor's brother standing behind the couch peering down at you.

"We're celebrating for Christmas?" You shrugged, rubbing your eyes when you sat up. "What is it with you Asgardian's waking people up by yelling? Thor woke me up in the middle of the night for a drink by yelling-"

"Actually, I don't care what you're doing, just as long as I don't have to be involved in it," Loki mumbled and began to walk away.

"Too late for that," You pursed your lips.

"What?" His voice shot as he stopped walking.

"We have a meeting set for Monday; any idea what it's for?" You nervously laughed, scratching the back of your neck.

"No!" Loki yelled, "I will not come."

"Loki," You started, sighing, "Do you want me to send Natasha after you? Or worse, do you want me to cry?" On the inside, you had the most sarcastic grin on your face, but Loki would never know that.

He sighed, "I guess not."

"Great! I'll see you there!" You smiled and turned to look at Thor. "Mighty Thor!" You shouted, "How does more hot chocolate sound?" You tried to catch his attention and wake him up, which actually ended up working.

"I will have three more! Please tell me this drink will be at the party," Thor's eyes went wide with plead.

"I mean, I'm sure we can arrange that."

"Hurrah!" He shouted, giving you a hug. At least he was in the spirit now, just like you wanted.


	5. December 17 - Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make gingerbread houses with Bruce!

"(Y/N)!" You heard your name being shouted from down the hall, seeing Tony running towards you. He was in the middle of getting dressed in a suit. His white shirt was only halfway buttoned, and his jacket was lazily thrown on over it. He was also trying to tie his tie as he ran. "I have a job for you!"

"What now?" You tried to keep in your laugh hidden, but Tony still noticed and sent a glare towards you.

"So, I agreed to do a Facebook Live for some website, but I have to go give a speech downtown. I agreed to the speech first, so I have to go there. I'm giving you the responsibility for the Facebook Live, okay? They'll be here in an hour!" Tony speed talked as he continued to attempt to get dressed.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" You yelled.

"I don't know! They'll probably ask you some questions, answer them, and then just do something fun!" He yelled back from down the hallway.

"Like what?" 

"I have to go!" Tony yelled, rushing out the door. The door opened again for a second, "Don't say anything I would!" And it slammed shut again.

You stood in the middle of the room shocked from what just happened. You had a whole plan for today, why did Tony think he could just throw all this responsibility on you? 

Honestly, you didn't have much planned for today. You just knew you wanted to work with Loki and his spirit, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen. Tony threw off your entire list; he would mess up all your spirit!

You tried to re-plan everything, but there seemed to be no time to get everything done. "Damn you, Tony," You mumbled, just as there was a knock on the door.

You groaned as you went to open it, putting on a fake smile before. You were surprised Tony let people come to the base, _it's the goddamn Avengers base_ , but maybe because it was just a few people to do an interview, he lightened up a bit.

"(Y/N), so happy to see you!" A woman smiled when the door peeled back enough. "We heard from Mr. Stark that he was unable to make it, but we are so happy you decided to take over!" 

"Yeah, of course! Couldn't let an opportunity like this get away," You opened the door more to let the small group in. It was only four people, but it still made you a tad uneasy. It would have been much more calming to you if you had one of your teammates by your side.

"Well, we have a few questions for you, and we'll see how that goes before we do anything else!" She smiled.

You nodded. "It's kinda messy in the main room; we can go to the kitchen?" You offered, the group nodding and following you.

"Uh, (Y/N), what's going on?" Steve walked by the kitchen, looking strangely at the group.

"You didn't hear Tony's commotion this morning?" You raised your eyebrow, only getting a 'no' back, "Then it's too much to explain. Go help Wanda like you're supposed to," You smiled, walked up to him, and pushed him away.

The people set up so that the camera wouldn't fall, but still would move. Another member walked up to you to talk. "So we don't have many rules, but since this is live, we would really appreciate it if you refrain from swearing," The man smiled.

"I'll try my best, but it's basically a second language for me," You laughed, getting a strange look from the man.

They cued you that you were now live on Facebook. "So hey, I'm (Y/N), I know I'm not Tony Stark or anything, but frankly, you're lucky you got me instead," You smiled, "Ask Cap, he likes me more than Tony," You whispered.

The woman made a motion to hurry it along, which annoyed you. "I guess I'm here today coming at you live from the Avengers Facility to answer some questions, let's do it."

"How do the Avengers celebrate the holidays?" The woman asked.

"Well, that's kinda funny, because we actually didn't have any spirit until I was talking to my friend and he was like "wow you guys suck,"" You laughed. "Okay, he didn't actually say it like that, but he did notice how undecorated we were, so he gave me the idea to spread spirit," You told the random story.

Apparently, a lot of people were already tuned into the live show, watching you talk aimlessly about anything that came to your mind. They started to ask questions that were clearly meant for Tony, and you had no idea what any of those answers would be. "Honestly, I have no idea," Was a few of your responses.

You noticed Bruce walked passed the kitchen, stopping to look at what was going on, and to watch you. He smiled as he could tell you were getting annoyed with everything, and he had already heard about what went on with Tony. "Look, guys, these questions are getting us nowhere. How about, Bruce, come here. We can at least _try_ to make this interesting!" You grinned, ran out of frame, and back in with Bruce, holding onto his arm.

"What are you doing, (Y/N)?" Bruce whispered as you rummaged around the kitchen to find supplied.

"The list! I can check your name and festive thing off the list if we do this!" You smiled, throwing a box onto the counter. "A gingerbread house!"

You looked at the man watching the screen, him giving you thumbs up. People were going to like this; making gingerbread houses with the Hulk before he goes green.

"The list?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tony told you about it. Well, him or Nat, you know about the list somehow," You smiled and started throwing random things and ingredients onto the counter.

"So guys at the live stream, Bruce and I are going to make a gingerbread house because that seems much more interesting than answering questions that I know nothing about," You smiled, opening the box.

You and Bruce tried to assemble the gingerbread walls by placing icing into the base, but it was already falling apart. "I already regret this," You groaned as you held up two walls, Bruce holding the other two.

"Why did you choose _this_ activity?" Bruce chuckled, moving his hand to scratch his head. When he did that, he lost all his balance, and all four walls went tumbling down.

"Shit!" You shouted, pulling both your hands away from the collapsed gingerbread. "Where is the hot glue gun?"

You looked over to see a glare from the man who asked you not to swear. "Okay, yeah, swearing is natural, dude behind the screen. It happens all the time; I can't stop myself," You reasoned.

"Wow, (Y/N), really?" Bruce nodded, barely looking up as he started to rebuild the house.

"Yeah, I give no fucks," You smirked.

"(Y/N), that is one you really shouldn't say live," The woman called out.

You shrugged, opening your mouth to speak, but Bruce cut you off. "Honestly, I don't think you can stop (Y/N), their swearing basically shows their personality," He laughed.

"Thank you, Bruce, I knew I could count on you to back me up!" You put your arm around him.

"(Y/N)! You made it fall!" Bruce shouted.

"I give up; let's just decorate a side of the house and say 'yay' from there," You told him, handing him a gingerbread piece. Once you started decorating, things got messy, but you seemed just to keep going with it. "I really need a shirt that says _no fucks given_ ," You told Bruce when you saw your mess.

"Steve won't like it," He fought back, staying focused on his masterpiece.

"Great, get me his wallet. I'm going to buy it for myself and say it was a present from him," You smirked.

Bruce shook his head and pushed his piece further back. "Oh, you're bad, do it."


	6. December 18 - Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out some ugly Christmas sweaters and go to a small party with Sam!

You rummaged through every bucket and drawer of clothes you had to find the ugly Christmas sweaters you had reserved for this special time of year. You needed them for this very important day for your very special victim; Sam Wilson.

Once you heard his sarcasm about Christmas from the day you and Steve decorated, you knew exactly how to spend his festive-fun-day. Crashing a party.

It wasn't totally crashing, though. But Sam didn't have to know that. Yesterday, after the live show, you got on Twitter and asked if anyone was having an ugly sweater party in New York, and would be willing to let two strangers join them. You got a few direct messages answering you about the party, but only three actually managed to be true. You checked their backgrounds to make sure they wouldn't kill you, and chose randomly which one you would attend.

Sam, however, had no idea what your plan was for him. He knew he was next on the list, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what way you two would be celebrating. You ran into his room at ten o'clock (in the morning) on the dot with two sweaters in your hands. "Sam Sam Sam!" You yelled as loud as you could, making him jump and fall out of bed.

"(Y/N), what the hell?" He groaned, and fell back on the floor when he realized why you were in his room. "No, leave me alone."

"You can't say no to the list!" You jumped up and down, throwing the sweaters around. "Come on; we have so much to do!"

"Like what?" Sam complained as he stood up, sitting at the end of his bed.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is get rid of that shitty attitude," You started, "And then we have to go shopping for food necessities. Tony requested it for the party and since out activity isn't until later, I told him we would take care of it."

Sam looked the sweaters you were holding up and down. "No way in hell am I wearing that to the store," He started to walk out of the room.

"Oh yes, you are!"

\---

You walked down the aisle wearing the sweater you picked out. Normally, this would not be something you would do. But since you had Sam with you, pouting nonetheless, it was hilarious. And you loved it.

"Alright, Sam, go to the bakery section and grab some of the cookies with red and green frosting. My request," You pointed to where he needed to go. His eyes followed your extended arm to see where you were sending him.

"No."

"Sam, please!" You begged.

"There is a group of girls over there; they're going to laugh at how ridiculous I look!" He whisper-yelled at you, still refusing.

"You're adorable, shut up. Just go do it, or I'm going to get their attention," You threatened, and Sam crossed his arms, covering as much as the sweater as he could, which was barely anything. You tried to hold in your laughter as he ran over to the cookies, picked up the package you asked for, and ran back. "Thanks!" You yelled, making a girl or two to look over at Sam.

You grabbed the chips, dip, and miscellaneous food Tony asked for for the party. Sam was just ready to get out of there; he had no want to be outside in the "stupid-ass sweater." Little did he know, he would go to a party where every person there would be wearing one.

Sam offered to drive back to the facility, as he didn't want to have any unplanned stops, but you didn't let him. "Don't worry, I called Pietro, and he should be here to pick up the groceries-" A gust of wind went by and the bags were gone, "Three seconds ago."

"(Y/N)," Sam started, "What did you do?"

"We have some time to kill, how's lunch sound? Then, I have the best thing that we're doing in a few hours. Trust me; you'll love it," You got into the car, a huge smile plastered on your face.

\---

Sam timidly got out of the car and looked around with an apprehensive look on his face, not sure what to think of the random place you took him. "What the hell are we doing in a casual neighborhood so far out of the city?"

"Don't worry; we won't die," You comforted, locking the car, and walked up to the door. Sam followed sluggishly behind you, scared for what was to come.

You knocked on the door. "That must be our special guest!" You heard a woman yell; probably the one you talked to over Twitter. From what you saw, she was about the same age as you and Sam, so at least you wouldn't be too out of place. 

The door opened to reveal the girl from Twitter, a big smile on her face. "Hi!" She called out, probably still freaking out that this was happening. 

"I want to thank you, so much, for letting us crash your party!" You replied, the same tone as she was in. When you looked at her and the people standing behind her, you noticed everyone had on ugly sweaters. "I'm trying to get Sam into the spirit, and that was with ugly Christmas sweaters, so thank you so much!" You turned your head back, "Hurry your ass up, princess."

Sam looked up at the open door, now aware of what was happening. "(Y/N), you didn't," He whispered.

"Oh, I did, check my Twitter," You grinned widely as the woman let you in. You remembered her name was Annie, and you thanked her many times for letting you do this. 

You also heard a few people whisper around. "How does she know them?" "Aren't they Avengers?" "Why the hell are they here? We aren't that cool!" But you let all the questions go unanswered.

All the people at Annie's party were her friends, and you tried to make acquaintances with a few people walking around. You listened to them tell stories about how they celebrated and how going home for the holidays was going to be hard; it was all so expensive!

"Where did you get your sweater? I love it!" A girl Sam was obviously attracted to asked. He unfolded his arms to reveal his shirt, a small smile making itself present on his face.

"Oh, just a small little store. I've had it for a while, but no reason to wear it," Sam shrugged.

"It's adorable! You're rocking it," She told Sam. You caught his eye, and made your eyebrows dance at him. Basically telling him, "I told you so."

The party continued as you got involved in a few conversations and a game of truth or dare. Of course, when you choose truth, you were asked about the Avengers, but not much about your job was really talked about. You were being treated like a normal adult, which was a nice way to escape the crazy life that is a superhero.

"Hey, uh, (Y/N)," A man called out, "Your phone is ringing, says it's _Asshole_ ," He said.

You stood up with a laugh. "Yeah, that's Tony. Thanks," You told the man when he handed you your phone. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?" Tony yelled.

"I'm at a party with Sam. You know, the list!" You told him like it was obvious.

"You need to get back here right now," Tony shouted over loud noises, and he started to speak again, but he was breaking up.

"I'll be right there!" You cried, hanging up. "Sorry guys, we have to go, something bad is going on at our base, and we need to get there. Come on, Sam!" Sam ran over to you, and the both of you ran to the door. "Thank you all again, I hope you have happy holidays!" And the door slammed as Sam was already in the driver's seat, ready to speed back across New York to get to the base as quick as possible.


	7. December 19 - Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's turn to learn about Christmas and ice skate!

On your drive back to the base you were trying to work out in your head what could have happened. If someone was attacking, how would you get to your weapons in time to help? If someone was hurt, what would you be able to do?

Once you were almost back, it hit midnight. That meant you were at that party for a few hours, only to be cut off earlier than you thought it would. You were freaking out on the inside, non-stop wondering what was happening at the base. _Is everyone okay?_ kept circling through your mind.

When the car pulled up to the base there seemed to be nothing wrong with it. There was no explosions, no fires, and no screaming. Still not knowing what happened, you rushed inside to make sure everyone was okay.

“You’re home early,” Tony called from the kitchen, “I thought you were going to be there much longer.”

You looked around the base to see nothing different than when you left, just more lights off. “Uh, we would have stayed longer, but _you_ called me in a panic!”

“What? I never called you!” Tony pulled out his phone, “I did?”

“Yeah, and it sounded like we were getting attacked!” You threw your hands up.

Tony went quiet for a moment, trying to remember when this specific thing happened. Sam and you stood watching him, slowly getting angrier and more annoyed by the second. “Yeah, I never called you,” Tony tried his best to explain.

“Then who did? It sounded exactly like you and it was your phone-”

“Oh yeah, that was me,” The mischievous voice of Thor’s adopted brother laughed from behind you.

You and Sam turned around to look at his goofy and annoying smirk, looking proud of himself. “Okay, nope, I need a drink,” Sam mumbled.

“Me too,” Tony agreed and put down whatever he was drinking before and pulled out ‘the good stuff.’

“Loki, what did you do?” You asked as the other two began to drink.

“I was practicing my tricks!” He grinned, “I completely got you to believe I was the horrid thing that is _him_!” Loki burst out laughing, not making the situation any better by this.

“Oh, I am so going to kill you! I was actually having a nice time!” Sam shouted, set down his drink and started to run for Loki.

Putting your hand out, you stopped Sam from killing him. “That’s not all. Loki, what else do you know?”

He sighed. “Honestly, I as practicing!” Loki defended, only making you glare at him. “And I found your list and saw my name next. Why do you not have anything planned?”

“You really want to do something for a holiday you don’t even know?” You raised your eyebrows.

Loki shrugged. “If you come up with anything, come find me,” Loki finished and disappeared, making you groan.

“Can I kill him?” Sam whispered.

“Go for it.”

—

You made another list of possible activities of what to do, after getting some sleep, of course. Sam kept your sweater, and you were bound never to have it back, but at least he liked it. Tony was beyond pissed with Loki and was hiding away in his lab to put an “anti-Loki” program on his phone.

You were angry at Loki as well; you were having fun at that party, and you felt bad for leaving so randomly. Maybe Loki deserved a lecture; maybe he needed to understand the holiday, or maybe he just wanted some attention and wanted to do something fun with you. It was hard to decode Loki, but it was something you had to do and figure out. And you had more than two options from him; he was not an easy one to read.

Since you weren’t able to read him, you went to the person who was. The one person who could basically look at him and know what he wanted; Wanda. It was obvious when you went to her; she could literally read Loki’s mind, which would make everything so much easier for you. You already knew what she was going to say when you saw the look on her face. Well, not exactly, but you had an idea.

“He really wants to do something with you,” She told you. “He heard Thor talk about how much fun it was watching movies with you and watched you make that video with Bruce; he wants in.”

“Awe, how sweet,” You laughed, “Good thing I had an extra activity,” You told her,

“So are you going to tell me mine?” Wanda grinned, her hands clasped together.

“Nope! And don’t cheat, okay? Let it be a surprise,” You pleaded, getting a sigh of agreement from your friend. You cheered, making her laugh and walk away after she pushed you towards Loki.

“All right, Lokster,” You shouted when you walked towards him, only receiving a weird look from him due to the name you chose. “We’re going ice skating, how’s that sound?”

“Good?” He said with his voice rising in pitch at the end, making it sound like a question. What you didn’t know, was that on the inside, he was very excited; but he would never let you see or know that.

You weren’t going to let him get away with the tricks he played on you, Sam, and Tony. And not easily, at least.

—

It had been a while since you went ice skating, so it was funny that you were going with Loki as an event. You figured this would come easily to him, as he is half frost giant (which you didn’t understand what that meant until you asked Thor a few weeks ago).

It was also nice to see Loki dress down a bit; he was in a sweater to keep warm in the cold New York weather. He smiled when you two arrived at the ice skating rink in the park. You weren’t sure if the smile was due to actually being there with you, or if he was planning your death; it was a bit hard to be certain of either.

You put on your skates without many words to Loki; you were waiting to lecture him until you were in the rink. “Have you done this before, (Y/N)?” Loki asked.

You nodded, “Been a few years, but yeah, I have,” You told him as you slowly began to skate around, Loki following. “We have to talk.”

“About?”

“Your behavior,” You scolded, only making Loki groan at those two words.

“It was just a joke!” He argued, skating a circle around you.

You nodded. “Yes, but you ruined part of my night with Sam, which was not fair to either of us at all. You also freaked Tony out, which is never a good idea. It’s Christmas time, Loki, a time for love and happiness, not one for tricks!” You told him.

Loki didn’t say much back; he didn’t know _what_ to say. “Okay, but once it is the first of April, all of you must watch out,” He smirked and skated away from you quickly. As you suspected, Loki was good at ice skating; it just came naturally to him. He was going much faster than you and quickly did a lap to catch back up with you, a giddy smile on his face.

“There is no need to show off- I’m just a little slow!” You laughed, looking over at Loki with your arms crossed. When you were looking at him, you weren’t looking forward, and almost ran into a small child. After screaming and attempting to swerve, you fell on the ground. But hey, you missed the kid, and he ran away after all your yelling.

Loki burst out in laughter over this whole affair of what happened, sounding like he was dying. “That was hilarious! Okay, I’ll stop the tricks if I can have that recording!”

“There wasn’t even a recording!” You argued, crossing your arms as you sat on the floor of the rink.

Loki smirked and pointed to the camera on the light post, hoping Tony would hack in and get the video so he could laugh at it daily.

You glared at your dark haired friend. With barely any thought, you moved your leg so quickly that you were able to trip Loki and make him fall flat on the floor as well. His jaw dropped as he tried to process what just happened. “Karma, bitch,” You told him, got up as quick as you could, and skated away. The rest of the time was spent by Loki chasing you around the rink, making for a hilarious video Tony could pull off the camera nearby.


	8. December 20 - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do thou dare to go caroling with Bucky?

After a long game of chase on the ice rink with Loki, you got a nice, needed night of sleep. According to Loki, it was the best thing he had ever seen in this world. At least there was something good on Midgard; your craziness.

"Hey, Stark," You walked into his lab midday to talk to him.

"What, no list yet?" Tony grinned as he was messing with his "floating computer." 

"No, not until later. Caroling!" You cheered.

"He's gonna kill you," Tony chuckled, "What do you need?"

You explained how you went ice skating with Loki and had to deal with Tony yelling at you. "After he did _that_?" But once you calmed him down and told him you needed him to do you a favor, he listened.

"Look, you're going to laugh so hard if you just do this for me," You sighed and started to tell him about what happened at the ice rink, making him start laughing right there. Tony told you he could get the video, but he was going to make himself a copy first; which you didn't have any say in.

Tony got to work and you left his lab to prepare for "Bucky Day," only to be stopped by Sam on your way. "I want you to record some of the caroling, please, I will do anything."

"We'll see," You grinned and ran off to the rooms, knocking on Bucky's door. "Hey, Buck!" You sing-songed, "There is a big day ahead of us!"

"I thought you said I wasn't on the list," He groaned from inside the room.

"Did I? Well, I lied." You laughed, opening the door to his room. "Come on, we need to get going soon!"

"What are we doing?" Bucky complained.

"We're going to the mall to get you in the spirit with all their decorations, then we get to the fun stuff," You told.

"(Y/N), what are you talking about?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No time for that!"

\---

You left Bucky pouting in the middle of the mall as you ran off to the store to do some last minute shopping. You needed to pick up a few extra things for the rest of your list activities while stalling time. 

Bucky refused to go into the store as he was trying to get out of caroling, even though he knew you were going to make him do it; no-matter-what. But he was going to let _you_ handle everything else; he would sit and observe the people running around the mall.

He began to wonder how tonight was going to work. Would it just be the two of you? Or did you find a group to tag along with? Either way, he would not be a happy camper. He was sitting on the side of the steps with his arms crossed, slowly moving up to his face to cover his eyes, as he was getting more and more annoyed.

"Why are you sad?" A small, soft voice stood in front of Bucky.

Bucky moved his fingers slightly to see who was standing in front of him, revealing a little girl. "What?" He grumbled.

"You look sad, are you okay?" She put her small hand on his knee, making sure he was looking at her. 

"I'm just peachy. Now, run along, little child..." Bucky grumbled and put his hands back over his eyes to block out the world.

The girl laughed, making Bucky look at her. "You're a liar, but I know how to help!" She squealed and jumped to grab his hand, only getting a confused look from Bucky. "Let's go see Santa! What's your name? I'm Indy!" She started to walk while pulling Bucky's hand, forcing Bucky to follow.

"Look, kid, I don't want to go see Santa-" He started, but was cut off by the girl.

"No, you have to! He'll make you feel better. Plus, mommy said _no_ while she's in that store so you get to take me; thank you!" She started speaking quickly to get all the words out before Bucky would turn her down.

Bucky's soft spot was giving into the little girl. He could tell she wanted to see the Santa, and it seemed that Bucky was not getting out of this either, and so he obliged. He stood in line to see Santa while the little girl talked her mouth off to Bucky about nonsense. He could barely understand her, but he listened. And before he knew it, they were next in line. "Santa!" She squealed and ran over to him as the Santa helped her sit on his leg. Bucky handed one of the elves a random amount of money to pay for it, plus to not ask him any questions. 

The girl started telling Santa the few things she wanted, and once she ended her small list Bucky overheard her ask him a question. "Can my sad friend come see you? I want him to be happy!"

"Why of course," The Santa boomed.

"No, no, it's okay-"

"Go on Bucky," You smirked from the outside of the Santa's Cottage, "Do it for the girl!"

"I'm so sorry about her," The woman next to you sighed, "She refused to go inside the store with me so I left her with her brother, I guess she got away and found your friend," She mumbled. 

"It's okay, he really needs to get into the spirit anyway, and this was the best way it could have turned out!" You pulled out your phone and began taking pictures of Bucky standing next to the Santa.

"Tell him what you want!" The girl jumped next to Bucky.

Bucky looked at you dead in the eye while you held the phone in front of your face, obviously recording. "Better friends."

\---

You would have never thought you would see Bucky in bright green. But here he was, wearing a bright green sweater with a white tree on it. You were walking around a neighborhood with a group of people from a church tp carol with. They were very welcoming to have you and Bucky join them of a night of spreading holiday cheer. They could tell Bucky didn't want to be there, and that just made them determined to help him be happy about this time of year.

And little did Bucky know that they were going to get him in the spirit, only to play a little joke that you happened to come up with.

The first house Bucky was very relentless to sing at, mostly just mouthing the words. But once you got on his case and kept annoying him to sing; he did. He actually ended up having a lot of fun with it and felt like he could act crazy and sing off key and no one would care, it was all in the fun!

After maybe six houses, you decided to tell the others that this would be the house where the evil plan would happen. You pulled out your phone, making sure Bucky wouldn't see, and started to record. The group began to sing _Deck The Halls_ , as that was the one Bucky was best at, and everyone looked like they were having a good time. Then, once they got to the second verse, everyone stopped singing.

Well, everyone but Bucky.

Bucky was so into the song that for a good fifteen seconds, he didn't notice that he was the only one singing. And when he realized, his jaw dropped and his cheeks went red with embarrassment. He dropped his lyric sheets crossed his arms. "You see (Y/N), this is why we can't have nice things!" Bucky shouted as he began to walk away.

"Sorry guys, thank you!" You told the group who was giggling at what just happened. "I know you love me!"

"No!"

"Yes! It's Christmas, you have to love me!"


	9. December 21 - Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to some music and with Pietro, oh, look outside!

You knew that Pietro celebrated different holidays than you, but he also knew what Christmas was as he did celebrate that as well. He just wasn't into it as much as everyone in America. Of course, he and Wanda celebrated as kids, but it was more of an extra thing to celebrate.

As he lived in Sokovia, he didn't hear much Christmas music, so it was your honor to introduce Pietro to the festive time. To be honest, you didn't have much planned for his day. He told you from the start that he didn't need one if you ran out of ideas, and he wasn't just trying to get out of it. But you weren't going to let him off that easily; especially for someone like him!

"I got the video you wanted. Now show me the Bucky fail, Tony walked to where you were sitting with a flash drive in his hand.

"Not now, I'm trying to come up with something to do with Pietro for today."

"The list is failing you?" Tony gasped, making fun of you.

"Keep at your sass, and you won't make it until Christmas," You smirked at him.

Tony put his hands up defensively to let you continue talking. "Well, what does he like to do?"

"Be annoying? I don't know! I'm out of ideas!" You groaned and threw your hands over your eyes. All of the sudden you felt a gust of wind and everything was cold.

"Hi, Maximoff. Bye (Y/N), bye Maximoff," Tony sighed and stood up to go back to whatever he was doing before.

You opened your eyes to see Pietro smiling at you as he ran. "What the hell?" You asked him once you stopped moving as fast as the speed of light.

"You are a liar," Pietro started, making you raise your eyebrows. "I heard you say you had no ideas but I saw on your list that says Christmas music!" Pietro held out the list he stole from your room.

"Oh come on," You groaned, taking your list back from him. "I had that, but that's not going to take the whole day, so I needed another idea," You explained.

"I say we try!" He grabbed your hands and ran, at normal speed, in a circle, making you laugh.

"Are you sure? You won't be bored?" You questioned when you stopped spinning.

"Of course," Pietro started, "And if we get bored we can harass Tony. He loves that."

You laughed, shaking your head at your Sokovian friend. You realized you were in the media room of the facility, meaning there were enough speakers in there that if you were to make the music loud enough, the room would probably explode. You grabbed your phone and walked over to make sure it connected to the speakers, but keeping it at an acceptable volume.

You put on the Christmas station on the radio you had on your phone so Pietro could get a feel for some music. Of course, the first song that came on was _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ , which he actually enjoyed.

"This is an amazing song," Pietro laughed.

"It plays a lot, so you better like it," You warned. The songs continued to play, and Pietro specifically took a liking to _Frosty the Snowman_ and was kind of afraid of _Grandma Got Runover By a Reindeer_. He also really liked how _Feliz Navidad_ sounded, even if he didn't speak Spanish. He continued to listen while also managing to tell stories in the middle of it.

"Wanda tried to sing _Santa Claus Is Coming to Town_ when we were really young, and some lady yelled at her screaming that Santa isn't real. She cried for a week," Pietro laughed.

"That was you! You were the one who cried for a week!" Wanda yelled as she walked passed the media room. "You were so sad that you were told to stop singing, as it was horrendous, then Santa was gone. He was a mess!" Wanda called and continued walking.

"She's just...joking," Pietro nervously laughed with a few coughs in his sentence.

"I bet," You nodded as you tried to hold back your laughter.

"Is this song about hooking up?" Pietro asked when he listened to the lyrics of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_.

"I honestly have no idea- probably."

Your music binge was stopped when you heard your name being called from down the hallway. "(Y/N)!" Peter Parker and Cap ran into the room.

"What's up, guys?" You asked, worried something was wrong. They both were talking at the same time, making you not understand a thing that was said.

"It snowed!" Peter yelled, "You have to come see!"

"Peter, I've seen snow before," You sighed with a little giggle.

"Yeah, but you _have_ to see how it looks with all the decorations outside!" He added, "Even Cap thinks it's cool!"

"It is pretty cool, Pietro can come too," Steve nodded. Giving into their pleads, you pulled Pietro off the floor and followed the two outside.

Peter had on his coat and gloves, as well as a hat. You just grabbed your coat, since you had no intention of going out in the snow. Steve wore nothing over his clothes, same as Pietro. If Pietro got cold, he could just vibrate and gain enough heat. That, or, he could just run to a warm place.

Peter ran outside, excited for the snow, Pietro followed. "This is great, (Y/N), Cap, come join us!" Pietro encouraged.

"I'm good; it's freezing!" You laughed and watched the two run around.

"Ready to see something cool?" Peter asked. You nodded, and he held his hand out, spider webs slinging him from tree to tree. Before you knew it, he was back on the ground with a mound of snowballs sitting next to him; his first instinct was to throw one at Pietro.

"Oh, so that's how it is going to be?" Pietro raised an eyebrow, only getting another snowball thrown at himself from Peter. "You are on, (Y/N), my team!" Pietro called.

Without a word from you, Pietro picked you up and sped you to his side of the "battlefield," meaning you could not get out of this fight, it was inevitable. Pietro ran around in circles and scooped up a giant pile of snowballs, ready to attack. He was being fair, though, and let Peter and Cap get enough to match your shared pile. 

When their pile did match, you and Pietro threw as many snowballs as possible. You dodged when you could, and aimed at your enemies every chance you got. "Not the face!" Pietro yelled right before getting hit in the face with a snowball. Falling to the ground, he put his hands up like he was surrendering. 

"Ha, bet you didn't see that coming!" Peter ran over, obviously way too riled up. He was throwing the extra snowballs in the air while he was screaming that he won. He looked up when he threw the last snowball, and it came falling back down in the exact middle of his face.

"That, spider boy, was karma," Pietro laughed. "Something you deserved."

You and Steve looked at each other with no words, not totally sure what to say about this interaction between your teammates. Like you were reading each other's minds, you both decided it would be best if you stayed quiet and let them talk it out.

That only ended in another snowball fight, but you and Steve managed to sneak out of that one and get inside before you froze to death.


	10. December 22 - Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bake off with Wanda!

"On this side of the kitchen, we have the telepath, the nightmare fueler, the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff!" Tony announced through a microphone that played through the speakers in the kitchen and surrounding rooms.

"And on the other side of the kitchen, we have the ass-kicker, the annoying one, the festive friend, (Y/N) (L/N)!" Tony pointed to you. "And welcome to, Avengers Cook-Off!" He looked at the camera that was pointed at the center on the room.

You decided that making cookies _more than_ just making cookies would be much more fun. And by setting up your phone to get both you and Wanda in the shot was the way to get it like a game show, which you found hilarious.

"Today, we will be testing (Y/N) and Wanda on their skills to make the most festive and delicious cookies!" You and Wanda walked to the center of the room and shook hands, as well as whispering _good luck_ to each other.

The cookies you were making today were going to the party you convinced Tony to throw, and it would be a much more fun way to introduce how the cookies were made by showing a homemade video. Sure, it would take you a little bit of time to edit it to be how you wanted it, but you knew you had time. You would have time after the competition with Wanda. You also knew that you wouldn't be doing "Clint Day" until the afternoon when his family arrives, so you would be all good.

Tony handed both you and Wanda chef hats and aprons to wear while making the cookies. You had to admit, you looked ridiculous, but at least Wanda looked ridiculous with you.

When you were back to your spot, you began pulling out all the ingredients you needed. The essentials, of course, and a shit ton of chocolate chips.

You saw Tony moving around out of the corner of your eye, watching over the two of you. You asked a few people if they wanted to help you out with this, but they all declined you. Cap had work to do, Bucky was still mad at you, and Pietro said he would be biased. With Tony thinking you're annoying and not liking Wanda very much, he was (probably) the perfect person for the job.

"What are you making?" Tony walked over when you were putting the ingredients together.

"Chocolate chip, but trust me, they're a thousand times better than any you've ever had!" You smiled.

"I don't know if I can trust you, I've had some pretty good cookies," Tony argued as he watched you mix.

"Yeah, yeah, well I have a secret that goes with it. And no, it's nothing illegal," You chuckled.

"All right, well that seems like a good time to end this interview. Good luck," He nervously laughed and went to go talk to Wanda. You heard what cookies she was making, and thankfully it was different than yours.

While you were cooking, a memory came to your head. This was what you dragged Bucky to the mall for the other day; to get ingredients. And he was being a little baby and wouldn't help you shop for more food. So, he got Santa. When you didn't even realize what you were doing, you burst out laughing because of the memory. That loud laugh caused you to get strange looks from Tony and Wanda. "Sorry, I thought of something funny," You apologized.

"Really? I figured you thought of something sad," Tony retorted, making you roll your eyes at him.

You went back to working and Tony sat and watched as he waited for something interesting to happen. Well, not much did. It was you and Wanda focused on baking cookies and mixing ingredients, making it kind of boring to watch.

That was, until you went to put the cookies in the oven. Luckily, with Tony being crazy rich, he was able to put in more than one oven, and you had not appreciated that detail until just now.

You were sure you did everything correctly, like preheating it and checking for anything inside, and it all seemed to look just fine. You put the cookies in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes while you prepared your second tray.

All of the sudden, you heard something pop in the oven. When you turned to look at it, you saw your cookies burning, making you scream. "Tony, there's a fire!" You ran away from the oven as quick as you could.

"Finally, something interesting happened!" He jumped to make sure the camera was getting the fire on film. It was a good thing it wasn't a huge fire, or things would probably be going a lot worse.

"Tony, this is serious!" Wanda shouted as she was moving out of the way, "Get the fire extinguisher!"

"Alright, alright guys, you need to calm down," Tony sighed and held his hand out, waiting for his iron hand to fly to him. "I got this."

He held his hand up to the oven, and it was like he knew this was going to happen; the Iron Man suit put out the fire. "I surrender, Wanda; you win," You sighed, telling your baking enemy.

"Tony, did you do something to (Y/N)'s oven?" Wanda raised her eyebrow, also thinking something was a bit off.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" He stumbled out. "Uh, by disqualification, Wanda Maximoff wins! See you guys later!" Tony chuckled and ran out of the room.

"He totally messed with my oven," You groaned, upset that he ruined your amazing cookies.

"Well, my oven still works, and you have batter left, you can finish making them in mine," Wanda offered. You greatly accepted, ready to shove one of your great cookies in Tony's face to tell him " _I told you so,_ " for it being the best damn cookie he's ever tasted.

When Pietro found out Tony messed with you, he was ready to go with his plan he was going to use yesterday. "It's a fantastic tactic; I will annoy him to no extent." Pietro reasoned.

"Don't worry, I'm working with him all day on Christmas Eve, I'll annoy him just enough," You smirked, getting a high five from Pietro.

"You two are horrible," Wanda shook her head at you, "Can I join?"


	11. December 23 - Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you wanna build a snowman? With Clint and family!

"Go get (Y/N)!" Your eyes shot open when you heard your door open, Clint's voice following.

Before you had any time to react, there was a bunch of screaming filling your ears. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Wake up!" As well as jumping on your bed.

You sat up to find Cooper and Lila Barton jumping around, and Nathaniel slowly crawling in. "Wow, you guys are here early!" You gave them a hug. The Barton kids loved you, and they hated that they don't get to see you as much anymore. You babysat for Clint and Laura when you just started out as an Avenger, as you were inexperienced and would probably die out on the field. That, and, Clint liked you the most, so he trusted you to watch his kids when he needed it.

"Yeah, the plane left early!" Lila jumped up, a big smile on her face.

"Actually, we just got a better flight," Laura walked in. "Good to see you again," She smiled.

"You too, it's been far too long," You told her as you rolled out of bed.

"Well, we should let you get ready," She started, "Come on guys, let's leave (Y/N) alone for a bit." Once Laura tried to drag her children out, they began to complain.

"Oh, don't worry, (Y/N) will be here all day. I say we go wake Auntie Nat," Clint smirked, and with a few screams of _yes!_ they were all out the door, including the crawling baby.

You walked over to pick out your clothes for the day as you listened to what was going on next to your room. "Nat!" Was being shouted over and over to wake her up, followed by screams of terror.

"Oh, it's just you guys," She said.

"You sleep with a gun??" Clint shouted.

"You don't?" Natasha replied, she was _always_ ready.

\---

As you were helping Lila make a snow fort, you felt something cold touch your back. You almost fell on the snow fort when it hit you, and your jaw dropped. "Did you throw a snowball at me?"

"It was Nate!" Cooper pointed to his little brother sitting next to him, trying to pick up snow. Nathanial showed a big smile and threw snow up in the air and tried to make a snowball, but it ended up falling apart.

"Mhm, I'm sure he was able to cook that up," You sighed. "I think we should keep everything civil here and instead of fighting, let's make a snowman," You offered, getting nods from Lila and Cooper and a few babbles from Nathanial.

"Great!" You stood up, "Start rolling snow, guys," You directed and watched the group of kids start piling up snow.

"What is going on? I hear laughter!" Thor opened the door from the base to see you and the kids messing around.

"Clint's kids and I are building a snowman since Clint wanted some time with Laura to-" You went to a whisper, "Wrap presents."

"A snowman?" Thor boomed, "Remember when I said we would do that together?" Thor crossed his arms.

To be honest, you completely forgot about Thor's request to build a snowman with you, but you weren't going to let him know that. "Of course, I was just about to come get you!"

"All right," Thor nodded, laughing at you, "Let us make a man of snow!"

Thor walked over to the three kids to help them, as they were having trouble. Lila and Cooper were trying to roll snow that was about half the size of them, and if they didn't look where they were going, the would probably run over their baby brother. Nathaniel believed he was helping by picking up tiny bits of snow and slapping it on the side, laughing every time he did so.

You smiled as Thor helped the two roll the snow into a ball and stacked the smaller one on top. It was obvious that everyone was getting cold and tired, especially Nathaniel, as he started crying. You ran over and picked him up, holding him close so he would be warmer.

"This is so cool!" Lila yelled when all the pieces of the body were stacked on top of one another.

"But he needs more features," Cooper look around the outside for things he could add to the snowman. He ran over and picked up a few rocks to use for the eyes and smile, as well as two sticks for the arms. Lila ran inside and grabbed a carrot from the kitchen, and came out with something much shinier.

"I couldn't find a top hat, but I found this gold hat!" She held up what she had, showing that she did in fact, have Loki's helmet.

"It's perfect! Our snowman can be an Avenger too!" Cooper took the helmet from his sister and handed it to Thor so that he could place it on top of the snowman.

"Guys, I don't know if this is such a good idea..." You mumbled, but they didn't listen to you, there were just many cheers when the snowman was complete.

Before you could take away the helmet from them, the door to the facility opened. "You've been out there a bit long, and it's getting cold, why don't you all come inside and we'll watch a movie?" Clint called to his family and friends.

"Daddy, look at our snowman!" Lila yelled and pointed towards what they made.

"Is that Loki's-"

"Let's get inside, gang!" You walked towards the door, hoping to distract before getting everyone in trouble for using something of Loki's. Eventually, everyone did go inside to warm up and calm down, and you had a ton of fun looking after the Barton children. It had been far too long since you had seen them, and you were excited that they came for Christmas.

"Sorry you didn't get much of me today. I know I was on your list," Clint sighed as he sat down next to you. You had Nathaniel sitting on your lap, half asleep, so Clint was quiet.

"It's okay; I like your kids better than you anyway," You smirked, making fun of him.

"That's nothing new," Clint lightly punched your shoulder.

"Has anyone seen my helmet?" Loki stomped in the room with his arms on his shoulders.

You shrugged and looked back at him. "No, no idea where it could be."


	12. December 24 - Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare with Tony for the big day

"It's nice. I'm honestly surprised you pulled this off, Stark," You nodded as you looked around the venue Tony managed to get. Usually, Tony would hold the party at something he owned, but with Stark tower still being under construction and the Avengers Facility being classified, he had to find somewhere else to host it.

"Surprised? I'm a god when it comes to parties," Tony shook his head at you as he carried boxes in. You and Tony brought over some extra decorations to make sure this placed was decked out to your standards.

"Great, a bar!" Tony smiled when he realized that there would be alcohol at the party, "That's the best part."

"Before you go drinking on me, we need to make sure this place is ready, all right?" You cocked your eyebrow at him.

"All right," He groaned and walked over to you and started to sift through the boxes, "I just picked up a bunch of stuff from my mailbox, so there might be some-"

"Are these all unopened holiday cards?" You cut him off when you held up the stack of cards addressed to Tony.

"What can I say? I'm popular."

\---

Tony allowed you to open the cards to see what they all said, so if anyone asked if he opened them, he could say _yes_. It was cheating, but honestly, who would know? You knew that Tony was popular, but seeing this many cards was insane.

You sent Tony to buy tinsel, as you felt it would help compliment the room. He was also in charge of making sure the catering would still be at the party, and he found out it was.

"I got it!" Tony ran in with the bags in his hand.

"Tony, did you invite all of these people?" You held up the cards.

He shrugged, "Probably."

Groaning, you fell back on the hard floor. Not enough it would hurt you, but enough to show that this was going to drain all the energy you had. "Want me to recycle the cards?" Tony offered, walking closer to you.

You shook your head. "No, I've got an idea, hand me some tape." Once instructed, Tony grabbed the tap and did give it to you as asked. You walked over to a plain and boring wall and opened up the cards, applied tape to them, and stuck them against the wall. It was like a gallery wall, but with holiday cards.

It actually turned out really cool, with a bunch of holiday cards from all the important people Tony associates with. It also showed people that yes, Tony does acknowledge them, even if it was you who put up the wall.

While you were setting up the card gallery wall, you sent Tony on a mission to get all the presents the team bought and bring them to the venue for decoration. Of course, after the big party ends, there is an "Avengers only after-party" to celebrate like a family with the team, where everyone would exchange their gifts.

As soon as Tony got back to the venue, you walked out the back door for some fresh air. It was getting hot inside, as the heat was on very high, and with all the moving around you're doing, the cold air would help. Tony walked inside with the pile of presents in his arms, admiring the one from you with his name right on top.

Since there was no sight of you, he was sure he could peak a little to see what you got him. It was eating him alive inside, and he just wanted to know before it was time to open them.

Carefully, Tony started to rip off the tape from the side, hoping that nothing would tear. Just one little look at the side of the gift would tell him what it was. If he was able to see-

"Anthony Edward Stark!" You shouted when you walked back inside to see Tony messing with your box.

Tony jumped up and dropped the gift at the sound of your yelling. "What!"

"Do not snoop! That's for tomorrow!" You crossed your arms and walked over to where Tony was, snatched the gift off the floor, and put it in the corner with the rest of the presents. It made for a great decoration and would be fun to dig into tomorrow after the party.

"I just had a massive flashback to when I was like, seven," Tony sighed with his hand over his heart, breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"I got really anxious for Christmas when I was a kid, and my mom put a bunch of presents under the tree before Christmas, so I tried to peak at what I got. I was caught, and _I swear_ , you sounded just like her," Tony explained.

"That is amazing," You laughed and turned to continue getting things ready. Most things were done, and there was still many hours left in the day. In the car, you had an idea on how to finish off Tony's list day.

"I thought I got out of that!" He rolled his eyes.

"No, but trust me, this will be fun," You promised him as you pulled into the Target parking lot. "We each get five dollars, and fifteen minutes, trying to find the best present for each other. Do not go over five dollars, Tony, I'm serious," You pointed at him.

Tony sighed loudly in annoyance, but nodded his head. "I get it. Play by the rules," He told you and got out of the car, racing you to the front of the store.

You did something like this with Natasha a few days ago, but it was also very different. With Natasha, you were buying for the whole team and could spend whatever you wanted. You ran back to the music. For the holidays, most of the music was on a major sale; it was just the matter of choosing which album to get him. You were sure he had most of the rock albums, so that left you with a smaller selection.

After a few minutes of sifting through the CDs, you picked one you felt fit Tony's personality, and went back up to pay for it.

As if it were planned, you and Tony walked out of the store at the same time, laughing as it was such perfect timing. Quickly, you switched bags, and after a count of three, you looked inside what was given to you.

You laughed when you saw your present. "A Hulk figure? It's like, two inches tall!" You pulled out the package.

"Yeah, I was going to get you one of me, but I was ten dollars. He was only four-ninety-nine," Tony pointed to the price tag with a proud look on his face for following the rules.

He looked at the bag you handed him, lighting up when he saw a CD case. He pulled it out, very excited for what it could be, but the smile turned into a laugh when he saw it. "Kidz Bop, what I've always wanted."


	13. December 25 - The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Party time with the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I loved this series and I wish I had time to write another one like it but the holiday season is crazy for me this year. Happy holidays everyone!

Just because you are Avengers doesn't mean the Barton children were going to be denied a normal(ish) Christmas. They would still wake up before the sun screaming for everyone to get up, then run to where the tree is to find that _Santa came!_

Of course, everyone was awoken by the screams of the children. But watching them get so excited was nice, especially from the many pains this year has caused. It was finally coming to an end, and hopefully, next year will be better.

And later, all the Avengers would head over to the venue. Tony knew it would be difficult for most people to attend his party, as it is on Christmas, so he made it open for any time in the afternoon to early evening his friends could come. He suspected most people would either come earlier or later at night, not right when it started. But that gave you and the Avengers time to relax at the big venue that was rented out.

And who knows, maybe this entire party would be a big bust. Of course, you were sure some people would come, and with the RSVPs responses, it would be a fun and enjoyable time.

As there were not many kids involved with the Avengers, it was up to the Barton children to have the best time of this holiday. They were ripping the paper off the presents they were handed, and they were very happy with the decent sized pile they had under the tree. What they didn't know was that Tony likes to spoil, especially since he's so close with Clint. And they screamed in joy when they saw Tony bring in more and more gifts for them. What can he say? It's his chance to be an uncle!

And once the kids got done opening up all their toys and surprises, it was time to head over to the venue for the added fun to the day, which is what you were excited about.

"(Y/N)! Come here, look at what I got!" Lila shouted to get your attention, gesturing for you to come to her and see what she was doing.

\---

"If May asks why we're at a party hosted by Tony Stark tell her that it's because he invited some special people from the grant program! I told her it was because of all the inventing I do and that he took a liking to it and-"

"I know, Tony lectured all of us," You calmed Peter down, who was freaking out because of this whole thing. At first, Peter wasn't even going to show up at the party, but when May demanded on going, he had to make up a lie about why and Tony briefed everyone about it. May knew you, of course, you had been friends with Peter even before you knew he was Spider-Man. You two just got along, and as you helped with tutoring through Midtown High, he needed some extra help, and you bonded. It was especially easy to be friends when you were on the same team fighting for the world, too.

You turned back to talk to Peter, but before you could actually say anything, your name was being yelled from another direction. Turning around again, you chuckled when you saw Rhodey stomping up to you. "What's wrong?" You asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't think Tony has left the bar...why did you allow him to have an open bar?" He slapped your arm.

"What? What time is it?" You looked down at your phone, realizing it was just about nine, making it okay to drink.

"The time doesn't matter!" He argued.

"Hey, he's the one paying for it. He got to make the decisions," You reasoned with Rhodey. "You know what, I think Peter really wants to hear your War Machine story, I have to go check on all the other guests." Nodding at the two standing around you, Rhodey began to talk as you snuck off to talk to others.

The party was anything but a bust. You did have to remind yourself; it is Tony Stark, and people don't pass up a chance to go to a Tony Stark party. Tony made it evident that you were the one who did most of the decorating and organizing of the party, while he just gave the credit card to various businesses, making so many people went up and talked to you about how wonderful the party is. You had no idea who most of the people attending were, but you had to pretend like you had the slightest idea. How would they know? You would probably never see them again.

"Looking great, (Y/N)," Natasha walked up behind you as you tried to get out of the main part o the crowd.

"Thanks, Nat," You took a deep breath, overwhelmed by everything that was going on. You really wanted to talk to her more, but Thor cut your conversation short when he ran up asking if you had any more hot chocolate.

At this point, everyone wanted your attention. Steve wanted to tell you how great everything turned out. Clint wanted to give you his gift, as the kids would have to go to sleep soon. Loki wanted to see if there was any way he could help make this place better, and Bucky wondered if there was a karaoke machine.

You had to step outside to calm down and get some air. You were freaking out and if one more person yelled your name-

"Hey, (Y/N)," Wanda slowly approached you.

Your eyes were still shut, but you knew her voice enough to know it was her. "Hi, Wanda. Sorry about leaving the party so strangely," You sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure everyone understands. You're under a lot of pressure in there, you need a breather," She nodded as she stood against the building next to you.

"Yeah, I just wanted the perfect Christmas and it's much more stressful than I anticipated," You sighed, putting your hands over your eyes to move around a little more.

"Well, the good news is that everyone is leaving soon. We'll have the venue to ourselves, and we can all relax," You smiled at what Wanda said. After a stressful thirteen days under the pressure of having fun and being in spirit, it was the perfect time to calm down and reflect on this holiday season.

The toys you bought were passed out to everyone and your whole team loved their gifts, even if they were joke toys. Everyone else exchanged their gifts, and you were excited for Natasha. She and you went shopping together only ten days ago, but neither of you even had a little idea of what was bought for the other. Natasha bought you a plush toy, which made you laugh when you saw how adorable it was, being one of the fluffiest stuffed animals you had ever hugged.

As for what you got Natasha, a toy, yellow, utility belt to hold all her weapons was the perfect gift. "Just a little small," She laughed as she tried to put it around her waist. To be fair, it is meant for a five-year-old.

Tony went all out, as per usual, and gave amazing gifts to everyone. The gifts given and recieved made you smile, but at the end of the day, you had to remember what was really important; this team of friends, or superheroes, you call your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check back tomorrow for the next part :) and be on the lookout for when I put every story I've written on Wattpad and Tumblr (over 200 fics!) on Ao3...coming soon!


End file.
